Je t'y attendrai
by Linnea Ancalime
Summary: - Near... - Mello... - Lequel de nous deux attrapera Kira le premier ? - La compétition commence ! - De toute façon, notre destination est la même. Je t'y attendrai. / Centré sur Near. Mello est seulement évoqué.


Insidieux.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, songeait Near, tout en comptant les somnifères du flacon, les faisant rebondir un à un dans sa paume. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

* * *

_Église. Explosion. Frisson, trop vite réprimé. D'autres choses importent, plus urgentes._ Et moins douloureuses, évidemment. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment, habitué qu'il était à ne pas laisser ses émotions entraver sa réflexion. Tant que Kira était encore libre, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose.

* * *

_L'entrepôt. Et le discours inutile d'un homme qui se prenait pour Dieu._

Guère plus inutile que ses propres arguments, si creux, si vides. Ils lui avaient pourtant semblé parfaitement sensés, ce jour-là. Aveugle qu'il était alors.

_« Personne ne sait ce qui est juste ou injuste. »_ Foutaises. Il était privé de Mello. C'était injuste, et il le savait parfaitement.

_« Personne ne sait où est le bien et le mal. »_ Foutaises encore. Lui ne savait pas. Mello n'hésitait pas, parce que Mello savait d'instinct où se trouvait la frontière, pourtant si floue, entre les deux.

_« Je crois en ce qui me semble juste et je considère que c'est le bien. »_ Foutaises toujours. Il ne croyait déjà plus en rien, lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Il avait juste réussi à se persuader du contraire.

« Mello... »

* * *

Depuis combien de temps était-ce l'hiver ? Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait même jamais su, jamais compté les jours. Il n'était certain que d'une chose : il n'avait plus senti la chaleur du soleil depuis quelques mois, qui s'étiraient en longues années sous le poids de sa peine.

_« Near..._

_- Mello..._

_- Lequel de nous deux attrapera Kira le premier ?_

_- La compétition commence ! »_ Mello avait été son soleil, la raison qui l'avait poussé à continuer la bataille engagée contre Kira. Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'après de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, passées à réfléchir ; auparavant, il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne faisait que reprendre le flambeau de L. C'était faux. Toute sa vie avait été mensonge. Il s'était toujours menti.

_« De toute façon, notre destination est la même. Je t'y attendrai. »_ Cela, Near l'espérait. De toutes ses forces, plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais espéré quoi que ce soit.

* * *

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'il ramena à lui sa bouteille d'eau et ses lames de tarot. Vingt-deux arcanes. Vingt-deux pilules rondes et blanches. La symétrie le rassurait.

De l'autre main, il replia l'un de ses genoux contre sa poitrine, dans une tentative désespérée de se consoler. Peut-être aurait-il pu pleurer ? Oui, peut-être que cela l'aurait soulagé, s'il avait encore su comment le faire.

De dépit, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'hésita pas avant d'avaler le premier cachet ; le deuxième suivit aussitôt. C'est d'un geste presque mécanique, poli par l'habitude, qu'il retourna les deux premières cartes.

Le Soleil. _Vingt-et-un._

La Mort. _Vingt._

D'autres arcanes suivirent, toujours selon le même schéma. Un somnifère, une lame. Near pensait. _Dix-neuf._

Il avait toujours été un lâche, et il en était parfaitement conscient. _Dix-huit. _Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il prenait ces somnifères. _Dix-sept. _Il avait trop peur de la souffrance. _Seize._ Trop peur de quitter le monde dans un éclair de douleur. _Quinze._ Il n'était pas Mello. _Quatorze. _Mais, faire un effort pour lui, il n'en était même pas capable. _Treize. _Il se haïssait. _Douze._

Sa vision se troublait, il accéléra encore le rythme. _Onze. _Lidner, Gevanni, Rester... _Dix._ Ils ne comprendraient pas. _Neuf. _Ils n'avaient rien remarqué. _Huit._ Ils avaient probablement pensé que son apathie croissante était due à la fin de l'affaire Kira. _Sept._ À l'ennui. _Six. _Il n'y avait plus de challenge. _Cinq._ Mello n'était plus. _Quatre._ C'était trop dur. _Trois._

« J'espère que tu m'attends.» _Deux._

LaJustice_. Un. _L n'était pas mort pour elle. Mello non plus. Et lui non plus. Sa vie n'avait été que mensonge. Et la Justice en laquelle il avait cru, seulement une plaisanterie.

Il soupira, puis se laissa tomber au sol en retournant la dernière lame.

L'Étoile_. Zéro._

Alors que Nate River sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience, une nouvelle étoile commençait à scintiller dans le ciel.

* * *

… **plus jamais je ne tue Near. PLUS. JAMAIS.**

***part pleurer dans un coin***

**J'espère au moins que vous avez apprécié 'n' en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu.**

**(Au cas où certains s'y intéresseraient, la seule et unique inspiration pour cet OS est une chanson de Francis Cabrel ["C'était l'hiver"].)**

**Les citations du troisième paragraphe proviennent du tome 12, celles du quatrième paragraphe sont issues du tome 9.**


End file.
